


These Things Take Time

by PlayerProphet



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Fluffporn, Light Dom/sub, Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerProphet/pseuds/PlayerProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the family conference in 1980, someone fell in love with Ushiromiya Battler. Such is the case in every fragment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Take Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodostad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodostad/gifts).



> Here's a few things that are important to note before reading:
> 
> 1\. Ushiromiya Lion presents as neither gender. This fic is written acknowledging them as non-binary, using they/them pronouns.  
>  2\. Ushiromiya Lion was Designated Male at Birth. This fic is porn, and it is written with this in mind.  
>  3\. There's no dysphoria. Although there's no reason to believe Lion may not be dysphoric, I figured the time and place for that was not explicit porn, so I left it at the door.  
>  4\. Ushiromiya Lion and Ushiromiya Battler are cousins. It is not taboo in Japan for cousins to get married and have children together. If this bothers you, don't bother me. You have been warned. Look it up. 
> 
> For my lovely wife, dodostad. <3 I promised her a million years ago that I would write this, I don't know why I felt up to the task all of a sudden, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. While this is shameless porn it is also a love letter to the pairing, so I think in a way it can also be read as a fic trying to sell you on this ship since it's my bizarre crackship that has some canonical support. 
> 
> Also I apologize if the voices of the characters are off. I don't actually have my own copy of umineko to study for dialogue tones.

The first time made sense. It was Battler’s first time seeing his family in quite a while, so he’d taken the edge off with some sake before he realized he’d been too nervous to eat all afternoon. Lion was unimpressed, but Battler didn’t embarrass himself too badly - he was pretty sure, anyway. If he had, he probably would not have found himself undressed and escorting Lion to the door as they put on their shoes. They barely had a hair out of place and waved with a smile as they left, like nothing had happened.

Battler lost a lot of important studying time after that wondering if Lion had taken advantage of him. By the time they got back to his apartment, he’d been mostly sober, but Lion’s touch had lit a fire. Battler had taken a handful of girls home with him before, but Lion gave him a softness and comfort he hadn’t felt since his mother died. God, he hoped he hadn’t been thinking about his mother at the time. Thinking about your mom while getting fucked by your cousin. A psychologist could write books about Battler Ushiromiya.

 

Battler worried a little less after the second time. When he hesitated, Lion stopped everything all at once and their face became serious. “Is something wrong?” Their hands were holding Battler’s shirt open, their long fingers done disassembling the buttons almost all the way down to his pants already, but Lion made strict eye contact to read Battler’s emotional state. 

Battler was blushing even though Lion had seen it all already, chewing on his lips in a mix of anxiety and anticipation. When he’d had sex before he was always on the other side, kissing girls and cooing comforts at them while they averted their eyes with modesty. To have the roles reversed - having Lion in control and in possession of all the trust Battler could give - holy shit it gave him a rush.

“It’s fine,” Battler smiled, his face still hot. “Sorry.”

Lion hummed and undid the last few buttons of Battler’s shirt while trying to read his face. “I want you to have a good time, Battler-kun,” they said, sincerely, while dropping slowly to their knees, hand moving to Battler’s belt. “If something isn’t good, if you want to stop, I want to hear it.”

“Should we think of a safe word?” Battler said with a smile, but Lion nodded, appeased, as they expertly opened Battler’s pants.

“How about, ‘family conference’?” Lion suggested, and Battler laughed until he choked into Lion’s mouth.

 

By the third time Battler was beginning to suspect a pattern. As soon as Ange was returned to Rudolf and Kyrie, Lion took Battler’s elbow and escorted him into a book store. They got coffees and talked all the way back to Lion’s hotel about mystery plots, and bickered over which Agatha Christie novels were in the top five. The touching, the arm-holding, and the liberal butt-pinching made Lion’s motivations for the evening clear, so it was no surprise when Lion took him along into the hotel elevator.

“Sorry, but… did we just go on a date?” Battler asked for clarity while Lion sipped from his hot coffee can.

“Would you like it if it was a date?” Lion replied, cryptic and with a smile. The elevator dinged and opened, and they led Battler into the hallway.

“I-” Battler started and stopped, passing a couple of western tourists giggling as they ran in the other direction. Lion’s hotel room is only a few doors down the hall. Lion kept glancing at him, listening, as they put the key in the knob and opened the door. Battler only continued once the door was closed behind them and they were trading their shoes for slippers. “I’m not  _ opposed _ to the idea of dating,” he said, running one hand through his hair as he followed Lion into the hotel room.

Lion didn’t care much to fork over all the family’s funds for an extravagant room, but their lodgings were nice enough: a giant western-style bed, huge picture windows and enough space to move around in. Battler watched them pick up the phone and order a bottle of wine with two glasses for them. When they were done, Lion took a seat at the provided work desk and folded their hands together. They looked up at Battler, attentive. 

“I would like to find out what your intentions are,” he said, looked at the bed, considered sitting for a moment, and decided against it. “You’re the family head, and if the rest of the family found out what we were up to they probably wouldn’t be happy about it. I know you know that, so you think that it’s worth doing anyway.” Battler was pacing, and Lion leaned back in their chair, folded hands in front of their face, eyes alight. “What I want to know is if you just plan to sleep with me until you have an alternative, or is this a backwards romantic gesture?”

As Lion considered, there was a knock on the door. The conversation was interrupted briefly as they took the wine and paid a tip. The woman who brought it didn’t even look twice at how old they were. Lion smiled as they set the glasses out and began to pour. “I admit I expected you to ask about it sooner, although that doesn’t mean you didn’t figure it out.”

“Oho!” Battler laughed, taking the wine glass as it was handed to him. “Were you underestimating me?”

“I think I had you predicted in your reasoning, just not your action,” Lion spared a moment to take a sip of the red wine they’d ordered and savoured it for themself. “You’re right to wonder.” This time, Lion paused to consider their next move. They gazed out the window with one arm in the crook of the other, wine glass against their bottom lip. “Even though I’m the next head of the family, these things are still difficult to talk about.”

That statement is Battler’s answer, and he finally dropped down onto the bed, his own wine in hand. “So you have… feelings. For me.”

“Yes,” Lion’s hesitation was barely noticeable. “I do.”

Battler had already suspected as much, but it still came as a shock. He was already blushing. “For how long?”

Lion smiled at that, their eyes darting to the ceiling and their head falling into a tilt. “For how long…? It’s been… a very long time.”

Battler could ask for more, but he already knew. Lion became real the year Battler’s mother died. Asumu had been too sick to attend the family conference, and there had been murmurs that she might not get better this time. That October, Battler threw himself with all he had away from his worries and his sadness, and into the comfort of his cousins. When he discovered Lion’s collection of pulp novels and literary magazines, they were attached at the hip for the rest of the conference. He loved books then, and he would use them over the following year when he didn’t want to think anymore. And when the old man married Kyrie and spit on Asumu’s grave, Lion came for him. Lion arrived at the doorsteps of his maternal grandparents’ place with uncle Krauss at their side. Lion was determined to get justice and peace for Battler. Lion was his knight in shining armor, and they had been for years now. It was probably all of that which caused them to become heir to the headship of the family.

“I see,” said Battler.

“I’ve known about my feelings for a while,” Lion said, rolling their wineglass with their wrist. “There are obvious problems involved in acting on them, but I had put some thought into it. So, after that day with Ange, I got a bit… carried away. Your enthusiasm helped.” Lion smiled into the window. “It was fun, wasn’t it? I thought my feelings had been obvious before, but I knew it wouldn’t last after that. I thought that I might as well follow my heart. So here we are.”

It seemed like a good time for Battler to take a long drink, so he did.

“For a long time I told myself there was nothing I could do about it. I’ll become the family head, I’ll be married off to someone of my parents’ choosing, and maybe that will be alright. I’ll love you, no matter what happens. We’re family. We’ll always be connected.” Lion took a deep breath. “But then, I had a conversation with Grandfather… it was about something else, but he told me that as the family head, the rules are mine to make going into the future. So, as long as I don’t destroy the Ushiromiya name…”

“You can do what you want,” Battler offered.

“I wouldn’t put it so bluntly but you are right.” Lion turned toward Battler with a smile. “Mother and Father would yell themselves blue for the rest of our lives, but when I turn twenty the rules are mine to make.”

Battler smiled back. “Would you order me to marry you, successor-sama?”

Lion pursed their lips irritably at that. “Not with that attitude.” 

Battler shifted to stand up from the bed only for Lion to hold out a hand and still him. 

“Before you say anything on this I want to be clear with you that if we are to continue pursuing something between the two of us, it will be in secret. Having the Ushiromiya family surrounding us as they are, it may be some time before anything comes of it.”

“You’re pretty confident,” Battler couldn’t help but grin.

Lion smiled back. “I have my suspicions, using my power of deduction.”

“So who is the killer, Mister Holmes?”

“It was me, obviously,” said Lion. “Weren’t you paying attention at all? Battler-kun, finish your drink.”

He does, and he didn’t even get the wine glass away from his mouth before Lion tossed it onto the floor and straddled his waist. He could barely catch a breath before Lion was against his mouth. Their kisses were eager and chaste, tongue flicking out both confident and coy. In a surge of confidence Battler took initiative and bit Lion’s lower lip gently, and received a soft gasp for his trouble. The sound punched him right in the gut, and he considered doing it again only to find Lion wide-eyed and looking down at him, sand-coloured hair framing them both.

Battler always found Lion to be unnervingly  _ pretty _ and it was still the case that day. He was sure Lion loved the confusion they caused to classmates, strangers, people on the train, uncertain of whether or not they were drawn to them. Battler decided right that minute that if you’re in doubt you might as well go for it, all in. Nothing in life gets more fun if you deny yourself things.

“Have I ever told you that I find you very attractive?” Battler said. His heart was pounding. His body was already keyed up and he was being so good by keeping his hips down on the bed and not bucking for friction.

“That’s a start,” Lion smiled. “Talk to me. I want to know how you feel.”

How did he feel? “I feel like… I never really thought about it before.” While he spoke, Lion listened, placing gentle kisses on Battler’s forehead and temple. Battler let out a sigh and melted into the bed. Lion might not be a guy but they definitely weren’t a girl either. More than because they were cousins, the family would be outraged because they wouldn’t have children. It would probably be easier for everyone if he didn’t think that far ahead. He told himself to only look and see what was between him and Lion, as Lion brushed Battler’s hair back and pressed a soft kiss to the scalp over his ear. Battler’s nerves all lit up at their touch, tingling and sensitive. “You’re my best friend.”

Lion met Battler’s eyes at that, expression unreadable. “And?”

“I like you,” he said, and Lion smiled again. “And this is fun, and if no one’s going to get hurt… if it’s not going to ruin anything for you, then… why not? We can figure it out as we go along, can’t we?”

“Yeah,” Lion said, and kissed Battler on the mouth. Battler’s hands found their waist and stayed there, feeling at that slight curve of their hip. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m only sure if you’re sure,” Battler said, and he would really like to continue kissing if Lion would stop pulling away. “If this is going to work we both have to be all in. Meet me in the middle.”

“Okay,” Lion grinned, finally moving down to Battler’s mouth and kissing him with a smile, all teeth at first and closing in to small and tender pecks. Lion leaned forward, all their weight on their elbows, arms surrounding Battler’s head and hair tickling his face and butt in the air. Their lips were soft and kisses sentimental. Lion was giving their love to him. They had been for a long time.

Battler let his fingers run up along Lion’s subtle curves before he looped his hands into the window of Lion’s arms. He took hold of Lion’s face and turned them to kiss at their cheek, over their chin and down their jaw to their neck. They sighed and eased into Battler’s guidance as he pressed a kiss to their ear and raised his hands to unbutton Lion’s shirt. He had one undone when Lion took his hands and pinned them to the bed. Battler took the chance to fold their fingers together.

“Are you eager to see me unclothed?” Lion asked, a little smile back on their face.

“I’m eager,” Battler grinned back, “to give you the night of your life.”

Lion laughed, soft and inquisitive. They leaned back, sitting up, with their hands folded in with Battler’s. Their fingers were dwarfed in size by his. Battler brought his knees up and Lion sat back against them, setting his hands free. “Let’s see what you can do.”

Their past two encounters had been busy things, rushed and hungry. In a private room with expensive wine and a confession hanging over them, things were different. There was no rush anymore. Battler ran his hands slowly up Lion’s thighs on either side of his waist. He traced their hips again and contoured their torso with the meat of his palms, hands sliding under the vest of their suit. Lion closed their eyes and let out a sigh as Battler tugged the vest over their shoulders and laughed when he threw it onto the floor. They leaned forward again so Battler could reach the buttons high on their chest and proceeded slowly downward.

“You love me,” was all he could think to say to fill the quiet.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Lion replied, a little more breath in their voice than usual.

“If you didn’t want it to go to my head you shouldn’t have said it,” Battler grinned as he untucked Lion’s shirt from their pants and ran his hands over their stomach. “Things are looking good for me. I can marry the heir to the Ushiromiya family fortune and be a trophy husband.”

“I’ll consider it,” Lion said, watching Battler’s hands with their eyes half-closed as he unbuttoned and unzipped their pants.

“Come here,” Battler said, pulling at Lion’s thighs and drawing them up, closer, so he could pull his pants and underwear down over his hips and let them straddle his face.

“This  _ can’t _ be comfortable for you,” Lion said, peering down at Battler. They were sprawled out on the bed above him, elbows into the mattress, knees wide on either side of his waist and right where Battler wanted them.

“That’s half the fun,” he said, and took Lion into his mouth, storing the noise they made away in his mind for safe-keeping. 

Battler had no idea what he was doing, but he remembered Lion and the girls he’d had going down on him. He knew what he’d liked, and reproducing the actions for someone else was a guessing game he was happy to play. He let Lion’s dick scrape along his tongue and drew his chin back to lick his way back up. With his hands on their thighs, Battler felt Lion shudder which stroked his ego all the way to between his legs. He did it again, slower, letting his mouth close around Lion while investigating every contour with his lips. When he licked over Lion’s head and into their slit, they gasped, fist clenching into the blankets. Their legs trembled. Battler kept going. It didn’t take long before Battler felt Lion’s body moving, thrusting gently into his face, gasping behind their bitten lips. “Oh, oh my god,” they said, reaching down and grabbing Battler’s hair to keep him still as they sat back. He supposed Lion knew him well, since he tried to hold on with his lips and lifted his chin to follow. “Stop. Stop.” When he was out of reach Lion had to pin Battler’s hands to the bed too, all the more eager to please Lion now that he could watch the expressions on face. 

Lion sat back against Battler’s knees, in his lap, and panted for a while, Battler’s fingers in theirs. Lion was stunning, face flushed and hair out of place for the first time since their transgressions had begun. A thin layer of sweat stuck some fringe to their forehead, and they pulled a lock of hair from their mouth as they regained their composure. “No matter what they say about you,” they said, breathy, “you don’t lack for enthusiasm.”

“Thanks,” Battler gave Lion a smile that they returned. “What now, successor-sama?” And he knew he deserved the butt-pinch he got for that, he’d asked for it.

“I’m thinking, Battler- _ chan _ ,” Lion said as they rolled off of him, which was good, so they didn’t notice the shiver that he felt at the diminutive suffix. They had themself back under control as they moved to sit cross-legged next to Battler on the bed, but Lion did take a moment to tuck their pants back over their hips, stiff dick still free. Battler couldn’t wait to finally drag Lion out over the edge so those walls of professionalism collapsed for at least a good half-hour. That was his goal, he decided. “Take off your clothes,” said Lion.

Battler shimmied off the bed and onto his feet, standing out in front of Lion with arms open on display. “Where do I begin, successor-sama?”

Lion considered this, finger on their chin. “Start at the top.”

Battler’s jacket had been unbuttoned for most of the day, so he slid it over his shoulders and threw it on the back of the desk chair. As he loosened his tie he slowed down, making a soft cymbal beat with his mouth. Lion gave him a flat look and Battler returned them a wink before throwing his tie across the room. “BAH DUH DAH,” he sang loudly before turning to his soft rhythm.

“I don’t know what I expected,” Lion said as Battler unbuttoned the top of his shirt slowly. “Hurry up or I’ll call hotel security and have you removed.”

“Maybe you can order them to have these pesky clothes removed,” Battler grinned, but followed instruction to get on with it. Lion just sighed their aggravation until Battler was topless, his shirts together on the desk chair.

Lion scooted to the edge of the bed where Battler entered the loop of their arms. Lion looked up at him with a knowing smile while they undid the buckle of his belt. Without wasting time, they pulled Battler’s pants down over his hips and he stepped out of them, leaving his slippers and hooking off his socks as well. Lion ran their hands up and down Battler’s thighs. His dick was erect and ready for whatever came next. Lion was quiet as they contemplated how to proceed. “Get on the bed,” they said after long seconds ticked by.

“Yes, Master,” Battler crooned, moving around Lion and climbing onto the mattress, he pushed himself back to the pillows against the headboard.

Lion got up from the bed and moved in the other direction, opening the suitcase they had surely brought with them from home, and retrieved a plastic bag from inside. They stood and turned to Battler and hesitated. “If you’re okay with going through with this, then…” the sentence opened with Lion soft and uncertain, but then they tossed Battler something and a cold ordering tone returned, “get yourself ready.”

Battler caught what was thrown and gazed down at the tiny bottle. It was lube.  _ Oh _ . “Sure, why not,” he said, heat building up in his face, “I like it when you tell me what to do.”

“Yes, but this is new, so…” Lion took a seat in the desk chair and sat back to watch the show. “Remember the safe word.”

Lion folded their hands together. Their hair was still a little messy from before, but they had recovered their regal aura. Their collared shirt was open and their jacket was on the floor, but they were still fully clothed as they gazed across the room at Battler, who was naked except for a blush on his face. He was nervous about how it might feel with a dick in his ass, but he knew just how good it felt to be the powerless one in this broken balance. They would only play this game as long as it was fun for both of them. He’d be lying though, if he said the thought of getting pegged didn’t make his cock throb. Battler spread his legs, so Lion could see. 

He had no idea what he was doing at all, but sticking fingers up your butt wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. I mean, people do that stuff all the time so how bad could it have been? He went slow, reaching down around his dick, slick with lube, pressing one finger in as high as he could. Lion wasn’t as big as he was so if using his hands wasn’t bad, he was sure the sex would be alright. The hard part was his arms cramping up when he had to bend himself in half to reach all the way down there. Battler was sure it wasn’t sexy at all, but a quick look up to Lion’s face revealed they were serious and concentrated as ever, watching Battler’s hands work. He wondered how long it would take before he looked up to see them stroking themself.

The second finger slipped in easy but Battler could feel the tension as he pushed his fingers to the knuckle. He closed his eyes to focus on the stretch, imagining what he would be making room for, and scissored his fingers. When he opened them again to look up at Lion, they were stroking themself - slowly and retrained - as they watched him, and Battler gave them a smile. “Do you like what you see?”

“You should use more lube,” Lion said, and Battler did as he was told, although it was a painfully slow process for a man not known for being patient. He bit his lip and as soon as he got his third finger in, Lion was ready with more instruction, bolting up from the chair. It seemed they weren’t exceptionally patient either. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“Yes, Master~” Battler chirped. He was being stupid and wondered how long it would take before Lion told him to shut up, but he followed orders all the same. As he made himself as comfortable as he could, Lion grabbed a pillow that they shoved under Battler’s hips and snatched the lube bottle for themself. Lion’s motions were those of someone with a mission, no longer worried if things were fine, just business. The thought ran a warm feeling in the pit of Battler’s stomach.

Lion didn’t take the rest of their clothes off. They just climbed onto the bed behind him and lubed up their hands. Battler closed his eyes and imagined Lion jerking off to spread the stuff all over himself, feeling them run their other hand up the back of Battler’s thigh and over his ass. He couldn’t help his own quiet gasp as Lion put their thumb in his hole. It felt like barely anything at all after what he’d done to himself.

“Is this fine?” Lion asked before proceeding, voice airy. They were just as excited as Battler was.

“It’s more than fine,” Battler replied, looking over his shoulder at Lion, who was flushed as well. He reached back to them and Lion took his hand and squeezed it. “I am so ready.  _ Please _ take me, successor-sama.”

When they released each other’s hands, Lion pinched Battler’s butt, and got a yelp followed by a laugh for their trouble. They then set about adjusting Battler’s height, shoving the pillow bracing him forward and bending him over it. Lion was shorter than him by at least a foot, so Battler had to move lower. Battler passed Lion a second pillow to shove under his hips so he could relax against them and be propped high enough for access. Lion contributed a fresh squirt of lube before they pressed into Battler. They groaned in tandem and Battler let his head fall between his shoulders.

Lion thrust shallowly into Battler until they were as deep as they could go, buried to the hilt, and they bent over Battler’s back so they were touching from chest to ankle. Lion was already breathing hard while Battler focused on staying even. Having Lion inside him lit up his nerves like it was tanabata. No one had touched his dick at all, but everything that happened to him that evening already had him so turned on and high strung that he struggled to stay cool and not hump the pillows under him. Lion turned their head and pressed their cheek into Battler’s back, not quite between his shoulderblades. Their long hair prickled at Battler’s already-shot nerves, and they sighed. “You’re okay?”

Battler laughed, and it must have moved something around Lion, because they took a sharp breath. “I’m okay,” he said, “I’m so okay with everything about this that it’s freaking me out.”

“Me too,” Lion confessed, and Battler felt the tiniest tickle there that it took a moment for him to realize he could feel the beat of Lion’s eyelashes. He could feel them blinking against his back. “You know, this is my first time?”

“Me too,” Battler said. “I mean, like this, anyway. But your first time? At all?”

“Well, like this, anyway,” Lion echoed, and moved to leave a kiss on Battler’s back. They straightened, and their next words poured out of them like they were filled to the top and had no room for them anymore. “I love you,” they said, and started to move.

“I- _ ah _ ! I love you too- _ oh _ , mm,” Battler laughed at himself and tried to bite back the moan that came out with it. “Fuck!”

Lion let out a laugh along with him as they drew slowly out of Battler and back in, punctuating the slow thrust with a loud exhale. “It feels good,” they murmured as they drew out again. Battler wondered if he could feel a shiver run down their arms. Lion paused and their breath evened out as they thrust back into Battler, harder, and slowly spread out their pace. Beneath them, Battler turned to butter.

Lion’s motions were fluid and smooth, like they were when it came to anything in their life. They eased in and out of Battler with a grace he could hardly believe was possible. They didn’t piston in and out of him, they drew a circle with their hips, like rowing a boat or drawing water. Battler wished he had a mirror, so he could admire their motions in detail, the buckle of Lion’s belt coming to clink cold against his thigh with every rotation.

With every motion taken and every loud breath or tiny sound Lion made, it drove straight home to Battler’s groin that he was being fucked by his cousin - the head of the family, fair, pretty Lion. It was Lion, half a year older and one foot smaller, pressing into his ass, with all their clothes on, sandy hair tickling at his back. And Battler, completely naked, found himself with his arms flat against the bed, groaning into the blankets and ass in the air. He should have felt humiliated, but the idea just made him more turned on. He could be fucked and used by Lion all they wanted because it wasn’t real. He didn’t have to worry that Lion would leave. Battler would just serve them, please them, and bend over a table if they wanted. He could be their pet, or their furniture if they wanted it - anything.

Battler humped into the pillows below him and arched back onto Lion’s dick in time for them to move forward, striking his prostate just right so Battler was coming. It hit him so fast that he hardly had time to cry out Lion’s name before he emptied out into the pillows under him. Battler shuddered before dropping, boneless, under his partner. “Ohhh my god,” he groaned.

“Just-” Lion said in a whisper, and bent over Battler to kiss his spine for comfort. They were still hard and deep inside him, but paused. Lion took Battler’s hands and separated them to either side of him before Lion weaved their fingers together and shifted, pressing their weight against his hands. With Battler’s cheek pressed into the blankets, Lion resumed moving. Their thrusts were less fluid, more greedy, less balanced as they panted against Battler’s back and pressed into him. Lion was fucking him,  _ really _ fucking him now, using him like an object to get their rocks off and the thought of that was almost enough to make Battler’s dick tingle back to life. Instead he lay quiet and listened, feeling Lion slide in and out of him, panting heavily, with little shards of voice falling out with their breaths. 

“ _ Ah _ ”, Lion slipped, shivvering, “ _ ah! Battler _ !” Lion gasped one more time and thrust into Battler before they clenched at his hands and came, moaning softly, into him. Battler squeezed their hand back as they trembled through the end of their orgasm. Lion’s head came to rest against Battler’s spine where they’d kissed it earlier.

Battler brought their hand to his mouth and kissed their knuckles. “I think that was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Lion sighed and let out a laugh. “Thanks.”

“I mean it,” Battler said.

It was a long moment where the two lay together still, before Lion pulled themself slowly out of Battler. One hand on the small of his back, Lion peered around him to make eye contact. “Should we get a shower?”

“Yes, we should,” Battler said, sitting back with his legs made of pudding as Lion finally,  _ finally  _ took their clothes off. “Maybe afterward you can know me again. Biblically.”

Lion sighed.


End file.
